Savage Dragon:The new faces of freaks!
by Dune7
Summary: A trio of new and vicious super freaks invade Chicago and the police force's toughest super-cop must stop them!
1. Default Chapter

Savage Dragon:The new faces of freaks!  
  
Disclaimer:Savage Dragon and all of it's cahracters are property of Erik Larsen and Image Comics,the other characters appearing in this story that the Dragon will be facing are of my own creation. I am not a rich man,please do not sue me.  
  
Ch.1:Flatliner!  
  
CHICAGO ILLINOIS AUG 12th 9:00 AM.  
  
Patrolling the city streets of Chicago,officer Dragon of the Chicago PD was driving about around on the streets of the windy city,ready for anything that would happen.  
  
And of course,something did happen.  
  
"KA-BOOM!"  
  
Dragon's motorcylce nearly swung off onto the sidewalk from the outburst. He then looked straight ahead and saw fire and smoke erupt from a nearby shop window.  
  
"First thing always happens in the morning-every morning that is."he thought and then drove his cycle off towards his destination.  
  
He drove past a few parked cars and other shops to find that it was the public break in of---a blood bank?  
  
"Huh-I heard of bank robberies-but a blood bank?"said Dragon. "That's new!" Suddenly,emerging from the smoke was a strange and menacing creature.  
  
He stood 6'4 of lean muscles and wore a strange red.blue and green get-up of some sort. The red color was of his own red muscles that were showing as plain as day,he wore blue techno armor on his arms,legs and had a set over his torsoes as well as a bottom shorts attachment.  
  
His face was an eerie pale green with a skull-like face and wore a blue and red cowl helmet over top his head. The creature also had a black leather case containing some pouches of red type A and O's in it.  
  
"Man,you're a ghastly sight for sore eyes."said Dragon. "Out of my way puny lifespan!"said the creature in a gurggling and creepy voice.  
  
"Not a chance pal!"said Dragon as he whipped out his pistol. "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR ARSON AND NO DOUBT OTHER THINGS YOU PROBABLY DID IN THERE WILL DOING IT!"  
  
"I have no time to be on formalities here copper!"said the creature as he aimed his right hand. An intense blast of scorching red acid spewed forth from his hand and melted Dragon's gun into a pile of hot ash!  
  
"OW-HEY!"he said. "Destruction of police property there pal!" "Cross me again and you will truly feel the wrath of---FLATLINER!"said the villian as he then took off across the street.  
  
"If you think I'm gonna let ya get away this easily-you're frickin'stoned!"said Dragon. The cop then ran after Flatliner and jumped at him,landing both of his feet into his back!  
  
Flatliner fell to the ground and dropped the bag of blood pouches under a car. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!"he said. "NOW YOU SHALL DIE AT THE HANDS OF- FLATLINER!"  
  
"Man,you wouldn't happen to be relation to a guy named INFERNO would ya?"said Dragon. "Cause he used to say the same corny things before he did something stupid!"  
  
Flatliner responded by firing off another blast of crimson spew at Dragon. The officer merly ducked and dove at the super-freak,plowing both of his arms into him.  
  
The pair then tackled on another around on the street,both trying to gain the upper hand. Flatliner then pushed Dragon off of him with his feet and then did another attack.  
  
He aimed his left hand at Dragon and the veins in his wrist sprung out and went at him. "WHAT TH-YIKES!"replied Dragon as he ducked the swinging and lashing veins. "Man,this guy gives creepy and gross a whole new meaning!"  
  
Suddenly,the vein whips then wrapped themselves around Dragon's waist and lifted him upward over Flatlliner.  
  
"I warned you---"he said. "-now feel my power!" Flatliner swung Dragon about and around in the air with the attached veins to his wrist. He then swung Dragon into several of the nearby buildings and down atop several vehicles,smashing and battering him into them.  
  
He then swung the cop into another shop,and through a solid window,smashing the glass apart. "HA-HA!"laughed Flatliner. "No one can stand agaisnt my power for long-NO ONE!"  
  
The super-freak then went on his way once again. While back inside the shop,which was an itallian restaurant no less,Dragon slowly and painfully got up. Several people stormed out of the restaurant in fright of what was happening.  
  
A man in a chef's hat and apparrel came up to the Dragon,waving his pan at him. "Hey---what ya think ya doing?"he said in an itallian accent. "You scare'a my costumers away!" "Lighten up pal-I'm a cop."said Dragon. "Sorry about your establishment's surroundings but-hazards of the job I do."  
  
Dragon then went back outside and saw Flatliner walking away to the nearest subway station terminal stairs.  
  
"OH NO YA DON'T!"said Dragon. He then got back on his bike and then took off after him once again.  
  
Once he was close enough,Dragon then hopped off his motorcycle and threw it straight at Flatliner. "UNNNGHH!"went Flatliner as he was slammed right in the back by the flying motorcycle.  
  
"Up and at'em bare-ass ugly!"said Dragon. "We're not done yet!" Flatliner grumbled and got back up. "So-that's the way you want it eh?"he said.  
  
"Yeah,I do."said Dragon. "So give me your best shot mutha-humper."  
  
Flatliner then aimed both his hands and was ready to unleash a full spray assualt on his enemy. And just as he did,Dragon jumped up high into the air and came down on the monster---hard-with a huge slamdown punch!  
  
"POOWWW!"  
  
Flatliner was finally out like a light. Just then,the squads of police cars came roaring in where Dragon was. Officer Alex Wilde Dragon's partner and friend came up to him and the fallen criminal.  
  
"Huh---first of the morning and all hell breaks loose eh Dragon?"she said. "You said it Alex."said Dragon. "And like all the others I come across on my shifts-he's a real trouble stirrer. Not to mention one of the ugliest I ever saw in my life."  
  
"Euugh----I don't wanna see him when he wakes up."said Alex. "Talk about gross-out." "Wait till you see what powers he had."said Dragon.  
  
Flatliner was then taken into custody in the Chicago police's high security holding for super-criminals,and locked up for the night.  
  
As Dragon headed back out to the garage where the squad cars were kept,he went for another motorcycle. Suddenly,Lt.Frank Darling came down to inform Dragon of something.  
  
"DRAGON,WAIT UP!"he said. "Hey,what's the haps,Frank?"said Dragon. "There's a police sighting of another super-freak causing mayhem at the steel plant!"said Frank. "You gotta get down there and stop him before something non-joyful happens!"  
  
"Gee-it's all go today isn't it?"said Dragon. "I'm on it Frank." Dragon got onto the motorcycle,revved up the engine and took off for his intended destination,unaware of what the next encounter lays in wait for him.  
  
NEXT IN CH.2:Dragon faces the twisted power of the being called:DISTORTER! Be there for the action! 


	2. 2

Savage Dragon:the new freak faces!  
  
Ch.2:The menace of Distorter!  
  
Officer Dragon answered a distress call to the local steel works,it appeared that someone or something was causing havoc down there.  
  
Dragon drove his police issue Harvey down to the intended destination and drove through the open front gates.  
  
Once he got there,he found that no one was around to be found.  
  
He then parked his bike next to the fence and began to search around the place. "Hello...?"he called. "Anyone here?"  
  
Suddenly,as he came through an open door that led to the inner works of the steel plant...he found something!  
  
Several splotches of liquid lay upon the concrete floor,puddles of liquid that were colored either grey or yellow.  
  
Dragon bent down to look at one them,a yellow puddle. It did nothing,except let out a few bubbles.  
  
Dragon just shrugged and continued his search.  
  
He then came across the larger sections of the plant,where the iron bucket systems poured hot molten steel into the carrying trays on the assembly line.  
  
"Everything seems to be in working order here."he thought. "But---what was exactly happening here to attract the attention of the police?"  
  
Suddenly,out of nowhere,something came flying straight at him from the sides. "WHAT TH---WHHAAAAGH!"replied Dragon.  
  
The fin head jumped high into the air as the object hurtled past him and collided into a wall---it was a large iron bucket.  
  
Landing on his feet he whipped out his pistol and swung around the room from side to side. "Alright who's the wise guy?"he said. "C'mon out---come out now before I come in after you!"  
  
A voice then spoke from above. "Oh...so you've resorted to threats eh?"  
  
"Wha...?"said Dragon looking up. A strange sort of human being hovered above the police officer. Dragon couldn't make out what he looked like at first,but as the being began to hover downward,Dragon saw what he looked like in appearance.  
  
The being was male,or appeared to be and had chalk white skin with colors of red and blue designed on him as well.  
  
His design was of gloves,boots,a speedo shape beneath his abdomen and a strane red circle that hung behind his head.  
  
"Stop in the name of the law!"said Dragon as he aimed his pistol. "Ha."said the creature as he aimed his left hand down at the Dragon.  
  
The floor beneath him suddenly gave way and the Dragon found himself in a puddle of grey goop.  
  
"HEY---WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"he replied while struggling.  
  
"That—you could say—is another demo of my powers."said the being. "Allow me to introduce myself—before I eradicate your atoms across the globe. I am the being of distortions and anomollies! I am—THE DISTORTER!"  
  
Dragon arched an eyebrow. "What—like that's supposed to like—intimidate me or something?"he said.  
  
Distorter sneered in disgust. "If you think you're equally powerful enough to take me on with that attitude,"he said. "then you've got another thing coming!"  
  
With a wave of his hand,Distorter lifted Dragon out of the grey goop and then threw him up against the surface of an unhooked boiler.  
  
"UNNF!" "Haha!"laughed the villian. "Your power is simply—jump,flip,punch,jump and punch again. Compared to my powers—you're nothing fin-head—NOTHING!"  
  
"I've heard bigger boasts than that."said Dragon. "And I took them down as fast and hard as they came!"  
  
The super-freak then flew up and over Dragon,and then zapped both of his legs to the ground,melting them into the surface.  
  
"HEY—what the?"said Dragon. Both of his legs looked as if they were melted into the surface of the ground. He tried to pull them loose,but they wouldn't give. "I'm going to show you the true nature of my power,Dragon!"he said. "By distorting and melting you into a pile of goo-along with the rest of the frail humans in this plant!"  
  
Distorter aimed both of his hands at the cop and then circular waves began forming from them. Dragon's entire body began to feel as if it was sagging and melting.  
  
"Hey—what are you doing—STOP!"he said. But it was no use,his body felt like a gravity innduced lump,that sank lower and lower to the depths of the earth,soon there would be nothing left of him but a pile of green goo.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!"laughed Distorter. "You're finished now officer,Dragon!" Suddenly,a lone steel worker saw what was happening,and tried to make a break for it as he ran out from the shadows in fear and terror.  
  
"EH..?"said Distorter turning his head. "What's this—I missed one?"  
  
As Distorter turned his attention to the fleeing worker,Dragon's body began to shift and rebuild back to what it was.  
  
He then collapsed onto the floor,trying to catch his breath. "Aw man...that...was...exhaustion in a heartbeat."he said. "Now I know how an ice- cream cone feels like!"  
  
Distorter then came upon the fleeing man and blasted him into a pile of goo with his distortion powers. "There now."he said. "Collection of deaths complete."  
  
"Not quite chrome-dome!"said a voice behind him. Distorter turned to see it was Dragon once again.  
  
"Oh,fudge!"he said. "I was so surprised by that last one that got away,I lost all concentration of my powers in disembodying you!"  
  
"Well,you ain't getting a second chance murderer!"said Dragon. "Cause you're going down—NOW!"  
  
Distorter just smirked and then vanished. Dragon's head swung around frantically about the room from side to side to try and find or detect even a hint of the villian he was facing.  
  
Finally,after what seemed an eternity of waiting,Distorter re-appeared again,aiming both of his hands that were aglow with fiery red energy.  
  
Dragon took the cue as he jumped high into the air and right over Distorter,just as the super-freak fired the energy beams out of his hands and smoldering a large steel bucket in the place where Dragon stood.  
  
Dragon then saw his chance,he jumped at Distorter,wrapped both of his arms around his waist and then pulled him backwards in a mighty german suplex move!  
  
Dragon then jumped into the air with Distorter in tow,and then did a mighty back-flip in the air.  
  
"WHAT TH----HEEEEY!"cried Distorter. Dragon brough the villian face down upon the concrete---and landed with a sickeningly loud thud!  
  
"THUD!" The entire steel plant shook as if a violent earthquake hit it.  
  
Dragon stood panting and sweating from the short and furious battle he just endured. "It's off to the slammer for you baldy!"he said.  
  
Minutes later,he placed Distorter in a maxximum security cell next to where he placed Flatliner. "Gee,twice in one day eh,Dragon?"said Lt.Frank Darling. "It's gonna be one of those days I guess."  
  
"You said it,Frank."said Dragon. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if one more event like this---."  
  
Dragon's words were cut off as undercover officer William Johnson rushed in. "Dragon quick!"he said. "It's an emergency!"  
  
"It always is."groaned Dragon. "So what the hell is it this time?"  
  
"We really can't say."said William. "But it's at the center of town. Some—super-freak of some kind threatening to blow up the city with a tanker off flammable and corrosive fluids!"  
  
"That definitely sounds high-strung."said Dragon. "Either way,I'm on it!"  
  
Dragon headed back for his bike and took off for his intended detination. Little did he know that the next opponent he would face would be almost like nothing he would expect.  
  
NEXT IN CH.3:DRAGON FACES A VERY STRANGE AND DANGEROUS INDIVIDUAL WHO THREATENS TO DESTROY A CHUNK OF CHICAGO USING ONLY HIS POWER AND A TANKER OF DEADLY TOXINS. WHO IS THE SUPER-FREAK KILLER KNOWN AS..."WHIM?"  
  
FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. 


	3. 3

Savage Dragon:The new faces of freaks. CH.3!  
  
Officer Dragon's next call was to head to the center of the city where something very—lethal was about to happen.  
  
He sped through the streets frantically past the panick stricken people who were running away from something in the center of town.  
  
"Looks like whatever's happening must really be working people up today!"thought Dragon.  
  
He finally made it to where the chaos was taking place.  
  
Dragon then screeched to a halt,jumped off his bike and raced to see what was happening.  
  
When everyone evacuated from the area,they left many of their vehicles behind,allowing the fin-head to climb and jump them.  
  
When he finally made it to where the chaos was,he found someone sitting on a bench in front of a major bank.  
  
He was male,he looked about foot 4 and had black hair that was shaped like a strange bowl cut. He wore a light grey overcoat with brown fur around the sleeves along with a pair of blue slacks,a long white button down shirt that was untucked and a pair of black dress shoes on his feet.  
  
He was sitting alone and looked as if he was thinking,deeply thinking.  
  
"Uh..excuse me sir..?"said Dragon. "Hmm..?"replied the gentlemen without looking up. "I don't mean to intrude on your little—meditation,"said Dragon. "but I've got reports of some soon to be fatal accident happening right here in this vicinity. There's a super-freak psychoi running loose doing something even I don'' know yet.""  
  
"Hmmm..yes...I know."said the man. "That—super-freak psycho...is me." "Huh..?"said Dragon in disbelief. "You're the---well that's a little...sudden. You wouldn't mind proving it to if you are who you say?"  
  
"Certainly,officer Dragon."said the man. "Take a loook up in the sky." The Dragon looked up and saw not one but two truck tankers hovering high over the city skyscrapers. They were both filled with highly flammable liquids.  
  
"What---the—hell...?"said the cop in response. "Y-you're doing that?" "If I wasn't sitting here..I wouldn't be."said the man. "I'm using my potent telekenesis abilty to hold them both into place way up there."  
  
"And—what pray tell are you trying to do with those two tankers...?"said Dragon. "Why,I plan to drop them and destroy most of the city,what else?"said the man. "You see...I intend to just destroy all life around here---on a simple..whim."  
  
"A..whim?"said Dragon. "You intend to just do it on a whim? Look here pal,I don't know what kind of crap you've been snorting,but I am not gonna allow some super-pyscho like you to just kill people just out of boredom."  
  
"Well,now that you mention it"said the man. "I was acting out of whims and boredom. But—if you're offering me something better than just blowing a place up,I'm all ears."  
  
"Er—yeah..."said Dragon. "..I got something better for ya. A test---to see just how powerful your psychic abilites really are. I don't have pyschic abilites myself...but I can sure take the lumps better than anyone I know."  
  
The man thought for a moment. "All right then..."he said as he got up. "..let's just see just how good you can the 'lumps'Dragon-man. Ah...but wait."  
  
The man pointed his fingers at the two tankers and a giant orb of grren enrgy formed around it. "As long as I keep that containement orb around the two tankers,they won't fall..unless I take the orb away."he said. "Now..let's begin."  
  
Dragon cracked his knuckles loudly. "I'd thought you'd never ask."he said.  
  
The two freaks stood in the street across from each other,like a pair of titans in a battle arena. "By the way..stranger..."said Dragon. "..mind telling me what you're name is before I run your ass in?"  
  
"Certainly..."he said. "..call me—'WHIM'." "Huh..figures."said Dragon.  
  
The battle then began. Whim made the first move as he focused his psychic power on the nearest metal object he could find. And he found it,he lifted up a manhole cover and threw it at the Dragon.  
  
Dragon saw the hole cover and simply slapped it away. "You're gonna have to do better than that,whim."he said.  
  
"Most certainly."said Whim. He focused his power on something else and another metal object came at him. This time it was car.  
  
Dragon jumped up at the thrown vehicle and caught it with his massively strong hands,allowing him to safely place it back.  
  
"Buddy,"he said. "you're really getting on the start to damaging city property at the rate you're going!"  
  
As soon as Dragon made that clear,Whim simply threw a brick into the car,shattering the windshield. "And that is gonna cost you a major lawsuit if the joe that car belongs to ever finds out!"said Dragon.  
  
Dragon then took a run and jump at his enemy,he was gonna nail Whim and finsih this once and for all.  
  
Suddenly,just before he could lay a hand on the destructor,Whim had him in a mental grip of power!  
  
"Erk!"replied Dragon as he was held in mid-air,unable to move. "You have no chance in hell against me,Dragon!"he said. "Surrender and leave here,and I just might spare your pitiful life!"  
  
"No chance pal!"said Dragon. "Chicago P.D's never say die!" "Suit yourself."said Whim.  
  
The villian then threw Dragon into a nearby flower shop,causing him to crash right throuhg mthe front window!  
  
"Ha ha...whatta dope!"said Whim. "I think I'll drop those tankers now."  
  
"NO!"shouted Dragon as he came rushing out of the front door and lunged at Whim.  
  
This time Dragon was able to grab ahold of Whim before he could use any more of his tele-abilities.  
  
Dragon plowed him to the ground and shoved both of his shoulders into the pavement. "Nnnnghhh...hey—police brutality!"said Whim in pain. "No---more like desperate measures here!"said Dragon. "You terrorize a local with your powers,and resist arrest! And you wonder why I'm doing this?"  
  
Whim then stared both of his eyes into Dragon's and the fin-headed officer was simply pushed away. "Man!"he thought. "This guy's packing a lot more force than that Distorter guy I fought earlier!"  
  
Whim then arose from his spot and began to hover in the air.  
  
"This time—you're really going to get the full force of—WHIM!"he said. "STARTING NOW!"  
  
The entire city block they were on began to shake and buckle voilently.  
  
Dragon arched an eyebrow,wondering what was about to happen...it struck upon him! Every single piece of building and car that was in the area came apart and started to fly straight at him!  
  
"This—is gonna—HURT!"thought Dragon before the first pieces of concrete and metal started to collide with him head-on!  
  
Dragon's thick green skin was hit and cut by the impact of the on-coming series of non-organic chunks.  
  
Metal,concrete,glass and stop signs as well as another manhole or two came flying at him. "Errrrghh...I'm not gonna---let some----psychic punk-ass—take me out!"said Dragon as he strode forward.  
  
"What?"said Whim. "No—NO!"  
  
Dragon ran straight at Whim,punching and slapping away the convenient ammo that Whim was was using. "No one can withstand my mental assault!"said Whim. "Not even a super- freak!"  
  
"I'm not just any super-freak pal!"he said. "I'M THE DRAGON! AND YOU—ARE GOING----DOWN!"  
  
It was the last words Whim ever heard before the Dragon vaulted at him and slammed him with a fast and furious punch!  
  
"POW!" Whim went flying into an alley and crashed up against a dumpster,he was out cold.  
  
Dragon stood there panting,his clothes in tatters.  
  
"Next time you---get the urge to do...something...on a whim,"he said. "think about the consequences,like jail."  
  
Suddenly,Dragon just realised something.  
  
....the two truck tankers that Whim kept up in the sky....  
  
...once he was knokced out....they would no doubt.... .....fall!  
  
And fall they did,as the containment orbs both shorted out and both tankers began to drop to the earth like a pair of ripe watermelons.  
  
There was nothing that Chicago's numero uno super cop could do this time,he was strong and agile but not fast enough to stop a pair of falling truck tankers.  
  
Suddenly,from out of nowhere something flew in and caught both tankers in his hands.  
  
It was none other than---MIGHTY MAN!  
  
"Mighty Man!"said Dragon as he breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thank heavens!"  
  
The blonde haired super-hero gently touhced the ground with both tankers in his hands.  
  
"Sorry I didn't get here sooner Dragon,"he said. "I heard about a rucuss going on uptown,and tried to get there as fast as I could."  
  
"No worries MM."said Dragon. "I'm just glad you got here in time...or this whole city block would've gone up in a blast of hellfire."  
  
Just then,the big red skin beheemoth known as Barbaric showed up and assisted Mighty Man in placing both tankers down on the ground.  
  
Dragon then went over to the still unconscious Whim and placed him over his shoulder.  
  
"Is that the dude who just caused all this trouble?"asked Barbaric. "Sure is."said Dragon. "He may not look it,but he packed as much power as any foe I ever faced."  
  
"A shame beings like him uses their powers abusively."said Mighty Man. "Hey man,with great power..etc,etc."said Barbaric.  
  
"Exactly."said Mighty Man.  
  
An hour or so later,the rest of the Chicago P.D. come in to mop up the very mess that was made by Whim and Dragon himself placed the would-be demolisher in a techno holding cell alongside both Distorter and Flatliner,the other two super-freaks he fought and put away earlier.  
  
Dragon wiped his brow. "Man—talk about third times a charm."said Dragon. "I'll be damned if a fourth super-freak or would-be world conquorer showed up before this day was through."  
  
As Dragon left the room,little did he realize that he was indeed about to face against a fourth and final super-powered foe that even he would not be able to face.  
  
NEXT:IN THE CONCLUSION OF OUR LITTLE DRAGON-FIC,THE SAVAGE ONE FACES A STRANGE AND POWERFUL TRAVELLER WHO HAS COME TO RELEASE THE THREE INDIVIDUALS THAT HE FOUGHT AND USES THEM AND DRAGON IN A COSMIC POWERED BATTLE GAME!  
  
BE THERE! 


	4. Conclusion

Savage Dragon:The new faces of freaks!  
  
THE CONCLUSION!  
  
After Dragon placed the third and final super-freak known as Whim away in a third holding cell,Frank let Dragon have the remainder of the day off after working so hard against the three arsonists he fought today.  
  
Dragon then placed his sleeveless trenchcoat on,picked up a file containing the paperwork he had to finish and walked out to the nearest subway station,and headed home.  
  
Little did he know that someone...or something was watching him.  
  
Minutes later,Dragon was back in his comfortable and homey apartment.  
  
He was laid back on the couch still wearing his grey pants,minus the police shirt and shoes and had on a white tank top,the set was on with an episode of Real TV. His files were laid out on the coffee table along with a cup of coffee and a couple of Tim Horton's donuts.  
  
The fin-head himself was busy writing up the details of what had happened earlier with his encounters with the three super-freaks he fought,Flatliner,Distorter and Whim.  
  
"I'm glad that's all over with."he thought."But if I go up against one more would-be world beater in the form of a typical super-freak I'm gonna---!"  
  
Suddenly,there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Huh..?"said Dragon as he turned to the attention of the front door. "Who could be here at a time like this?"he thought. "Hmmm...it might be Rapture,okay maybe I could use some of her...company tonight."  
  
Dragon then went up to the door,and opened it. Only to find....  
  
...no one there at all.  
  
"What th--?"he said surprised. He then looked out into the hall,still finding no one there as well.  
  
"Huh,what is this—pranks night?"he said scratching the back of his head.  
  
Shrugging,he closed the door and was about to return to his couch.  
  
When suddenly,he nearly ran into someone standing before him.  
  
"Wha--?"replied Dragon as he stumbled away from the unseen force.  
  
The person in question that stood before him was about 5'4 and wore a dark brown cloak with yellow tiger stripes across and a hood that covered the person's face in total darkness.  
  
The lower half of his costume was a dark leather color and was designed to look like a bucaneer pirate of some sort.  
  
"Who..the..hell are you?"said Dragon. "Who am I?"said the stranger in a faintly british voice. "Good question,officer Dragon. But first..."  
  
The stranger raised his left hand upward and the entire surroundings they were in.  
  
The living room of the Dragon's apartment suddenly transformed into something unrecognisable at first.  
  
"HEY!"said Dragon. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Transporting us both to my world of course."said the stranger.  
  
The surroundings they were in appeared to be a large white arena of some sort with a long wide set of stairs attached to them that led up to a white pearl throne.  
  
The sky above them was a neon purple with several different colored planet orbs,stars and comets hung above them.  
  
"Now,"said the stranger. "as for my identity,even I did tell you who I was,you still wouldn't recognise me but...if you insist,"  
  
The man lowered his head,revealling a human face of a man,but not laying in the ranks of anywhere normal.  
  
He had spiky black hair atop his head,a yellow silken headband around his head and black tattoo markings on his face that made him look like a strange mix of native american and latino native.  
  
His eyes were a deep ocen blue and stared straight at Dragon with a piercing look. He grinned widely and spoke again.  
  
"I—am the keeper of this realm of time and space."he said. "I—am known as—PASSAGE!"  
  
"Passage?"said Dragon. "Yes,you know as in a tunnel or means of travelling on foot?"said Passage. "I know what the word passage means,"said Dragon. "but what I don't understand is this---why did you come to my place—and where are we—and why are you doing this?"  
  
"Ah yes,inquiries."said Passage. "What you mortals always do when you can't fashion a simple rational thought of a situation. Very well,fist off...believe or not—we are no longer on your realm of earth."  
  
"What?"said Dragon. "That can't be!" "Oh,but it is."said Passage. "I simply transported you and myself here to my lair. You are now in a magically created battle arena of my own design.  
  
As for the whys of what I'm doing and intentions well....how do I put it simply...I intend to test you."  
  
"Test me?"said Dragon. "And pardon me for asking as well..For what?" "Oh.nothing much really."said Passage. "A test to see if you're worthy to be my entertainment."  
  
"Entertainment?"said Dragon. "For what?" "Ah yes,more inquiries,"said Passage. "Well,if you really must know,I have been one of the many guardians over this plane of existence's time and space continium for many centuries. You have no idea how much boredom that sort of job brings.  
  
And finding and recruiting super-powered inviduals to fight one another in a battle arena match is one of those things I enjoy.  
  
That's where you and the three other super-freaks come in,Dragon."  
  
"Three others?"said Dragon. "What do you mean--?" Dragon suddenly realized who that the strange being was referring to,it couldn't be—not them.  
  
Suddenly,as if in answer,a white flash of light energy appeared before them and the same three super-criminlas he fought apparead.  
  
It was FLATLINER,DISTORTER,AND THE WHIM all together as a trio of terror.  
  
"Well,well..."said Distorter. "...look who's back with us." "Yes..."purred Flatliner. "..it's the fin-headed one himself." "I am so going to rip your head off and shove it where the sun don't shine,copper!"said Whim. "And I will do it with no regrets."  
  
"Hey,save some for us will ya?"said Distorter.  
  
"Now now,boys,"said Passage. "There'll be plenty of time for that when the match gets underway."  
  
"What do ya mean match?"said Dragon in protest."I'm not here to fight anyone!"  
  
"Oh,I'm afraid you are,Dragon-man."said Passage."I placed a lot of time,thinking and just a fraction or so of my power placing this whole project together..and I want no mishaps of any kind."  
  
"And if I of course refuse?"said Dragon.  
  
Passage shrugged,aimed his right hand at the Dragon and fired streamers of hi-intensity electric energy upon him.  
  
Once the beams hit him,Dragon was slammed to the floor with the bolts of energy tearing into him.  
  
His skin and body felt like it was being cut into by hot razors.  
  
"AAAAARRRGGHH!"he screamed. "Do you wish further pain if you resist,Dragon?"he said. "I can do so believe me."  
  
After a whole minute of resisting and experiencing intense fiery pain,Dragon reluctantly gave in.  
  
"OKAY—OKAY!"he replied.  
  
"Dandy."said Passage as he let off the currents.  
  
"But one one condition."said Dragon. "If I defeats these three maggots,then you've gotta send me back to earth!"  
  
"Well now,aren't we driving a hard-ish bargain."said Passage. "Very well,but..only if you win that is."  
  
"Like that's gonna happen again." Distorter whispered to the other two villians.  
  
"Now then."said Passage. "Players,take your positions."  
  
The three super-freaks stood apart from Dragon on one side each of the arena while Dragaon stood defiantly apart from them,fists clenched,ready for action.  
  
Passage meanwhile,transported himself to the top of the stairs where his white glowing throne was.  
  
"Now—let the games—beginnn!"said Passage.  
  
The Savage Dragon was able to take on these three hooligans one at a time,but would he be able to fight them all at once?  
  
Only one way to find out.  
  
Flatliner made the first move as he aimed one of his hands at Dragon—and fired off the tendril like whips that were affixed into his fingers.  
  
Dragon saw what was coming and took the initiative.  
  
He grabbed one of Flatliner's whip tendrils,pulled it with all his might and yanked the armored freak towards him.  
  
"That's it—come to poppa!"said Dragon.  
  
But before the cop could lay even a fist to succesfully knock him out,Flatliner did something very unexpected!  
  
He aimed his free hand and fired an intense red blast of fiery energy at Dragon,causing him to go sliding across the white marble floor!  
  
"UNNGH!"went Dragon as he collided with a wall.  
  
"HAHA!"said Flatliner. "Think you could take me down that easily? You're freakin'dreaming!" "Keep back punks—he's mine and mine alone!"  
  
"Hey,just a cotton picking minute here--!"said Whim.  
  
But before he could protest further,the vengeful freak hurled himself at Dragon.  
  
Dragon then suddenly saw a double bladed axe hanging on the wall.  
  
"Risky,but it just might work."he said as he grabbed the weapon off the wall.  
  
"You cost me a life's work of re-fitting blood plasma for my own specially designed weapons,Dragon!"said Flatliner in rage. "TIME TO PAY UP NOW!"  
  
Dragon then jumped forward at Flatliner as well.  
  
"Yeah---pay this!"said Dragon as he threw the axe at Flatliner.  
  
The superfreak didn't see the axe coming and before he could do anything to deflect it,the axe hit him square in the chest,cutting right into his chest plate.  
  
"ACK!"replied Flatliner as he fell forward and landed on one knee. "Ya sunava---!"he said as he began to pull the axe free from his chest.  
  
Suddenly,just as he looked up,the last thing he saw was Dragon landing a fast and hard punch at him.  
  
"KA-POW!" Flatliner was out for a second time and hopefully for keeps this time.  
  
"Next,if ya please."said Dragon.  
  
Distorter turned to Whim. "This time,we'll do it like a team."he said. "You hit'em high and I'll hit'em low." "Got it."said Whim.  
  
"C'mon,you turkeys!"said Dragon as he picked up the axe,ready for battle once again.  
  
"If you think you can take us on as easily you did,prune face there,Dragon."said Distorter. "You're way over your head."  
  
"So they say."said Dragon. "Bring it on!"  
  
Dirtorter flew upward and over Dragon.  
  
The fin-head was ready to swing the same weapon that helped him fell Flatliner,but before he could,Distorter aimed his left hand down at the axe—and it turned to ash.  
  
"HEY!"said Dragon.  
  
Suddenly,while he was distracted,Whim came at Dragon with a full force of psi-energy,slamming him into another wall,this time—he went right through it!  
  
"KRRRAKK!"  
  
"Oh dear,"said Passage. "I should've known that some wear and tear would happen sooner or later,but—this is after all,a battle arena. So—take the good with the bad."  
  
Dragon then began to rummage through the rubble,trying to find something else he can use against the pair of destroyers he was facing.  
  
Suddenly,Distorter was upon him through the man-made hole.  
  
"Really now,Dragon."said Distorter. "Trying to stop us with mere rubble?"  
  
"Well I---uh..."said Dragon.  
  
"Here's a drawback."said Distorter.  
  
The villain waved his hand and the pieces of concrete rubble began to turn into white blobs of goo.  
  
"Now then."said Distorter. "You by golly—are next!"  
  
Suddenly,Dragon grabbed a piece of white goo and flung it at Distorter,hitting him square in the face!  
  
"GAKK!"he replied.  
  
"Gotcha now!"said Dragon as he jumped at Distorter—and laid him low with an even bigger blow than the one that he gave Flatliner.  
  
"POW!"  
  
Down went Distorter as he fell flat onto the ground,causing it to soften and mishapen into a vat of goo,fit only for him to be trapped in.  
  
"Don't go nowhere,ya hear?"said Dragon.  
  
The cop then raced back into the open where the third super-freak was for him to face.  
  
"Whim!"said Dragon. "I just downed your buddies there,you want me to do the same to your face? Think about it."  
  
"Oh I have thought about it,Dragon."said Whim as he began to levitate himself into the air.  
  
"I....have thought long and hard about how to destroy you. And I shall do it-- --by ripping this whole arena apart and you with it!"  
  
"Eh..?"said Passage.  
  
"Oh boy..."said Dragon.  
  
Whim's powers suddenly,began to flare up to the maxximum as the entire structire of the arena began to crack and break apart.  
  
"Now wait a minute here,Whim!"said Dragon. "If you do that,you won't have any ground to stand on. You—you don't even know where we are!"  
  
"Who needs to stand?"said Whim. "When I can float?" The entire arena then crumbled apart as Dragon ran and jumped about,trying to grab some sort of solid mass to keep himself into the formless oblivion that was beneath them.  
  
"But—if you destroy the arena,you may just upset your kind'benefactor'there!"said Dragon. "And he may not send you home if you do that!"  
  
Whim suddenly let off the attack as he turned his attention to the godlike being on the throne.  
  
"Oh dear—I never thought of that!"he said.  
  
"NOW!"said Dragon as he hurled a huge chunk of concrete straight at Whim.  
  
"Huh—NO!"said Whim as he mind-blasted away the chunk. "Nice try but---!"he said.  
  
Before he could finish his sentence,he saw Dragon come flying straight at him.  
  
Ready to lay him down!  
  
"KRAAKK!"  
  
One super-hard punch and the last thug fell to the reamaints of the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Dragon then landed upon the top of the stairs.  
  
"OKAY,PASSAGE!"he said. "IT'S OVER! I played your little game there—I'm the victor,now—send me home!"  
  
Passage said nothing,for over a minute,and then he arose. "You dare—to make demands—OF ME!"he said in a booming voice.  
  
He then thrust his fist forward and an intense blast of yellow energy at the Dragon.  
  
"No ya—don't!"said Dragon as he jumped high into the air.  
  
Before Passage could get another round,Dragon swung both feet into Passage's chin,crashing him into the throne.  
  
Passage fell backwards to the floor along with the throne,causing him to roll across the floor.  
  
"You won't—stop me,mortal!"he said as he began to fire another shot.  
  
"Oh yes,I am!"said Dragon. "I'm the Savage Dragon—and I never let the bad guys win!"  
  
"I'm—I'm not a..bad guy as you would put it."said Passage. "I..simply am."  
  
"That has gotta be the lamest ass excuse I ever heard!"said Dragon. "Think about others and not yourself the next time!"  
  
"ENOUGH!"shouted Passage.  
  
He then fired away another balst of energy Dragon just jumped over it,and then grabbed some nearby curtains that were hanging around the throne area.  
  
Before Passage could get another shot at Dragon,the super-cop jumped at Passage,swung the thick white curtians around his head,therby wrapping them around it.  
  
"HEY—MMMMF!"replied Passage as he got muffled and blinded at the same time.  
  
"Hold that pose..."said Dragon.  
  
He clenched both of his fists,took a deep breath...  
  
...and slammed a double whallop upon the villianious being.  
  
"BLAMMO!"  
  
Passage went flying off the top of the throne seats and fell to the remains of the arena below.  
  
He was instantly out cold.  
  
Dragon then jumped down to the floor where the entire guilty and unconscious party was.  
  
"Well now,"he said. "now how do I get out of here?"  
  
Suddenly,as if in answer,a bright light appeared before Dragon and another strange being appeared before him.  
  
The man wasn't as tall as Dragon or the others,but indeed radiated a sense of power unlike anything he ever felt since meeting Passage earlier.  
  
He was old,and had a long grey beard and wore a strange get-up of grey tunic with green pants,brown boots,gold trim that was decorated from top to bottom on the clothes and wore a red cape behind him.  
  
"And uh—who might you be..?"said Dragon.  
  
"I am aware you'd ask such an inquire,officer Dragon."said the man,his eyes were like a set of black pearls that looked straight at Dragon.  
  
"I..am the father of the one you fought earlier. I...am the doorman of the dimensions."said the man.  
  
"Doorman...?"said Dragon bemused. "Oh uh..yeah sure—every lair needs a keeper right?" "Indeed."said Doorman. "Unfortunately,in this plane of existence for godlike beings such as ourselves,even our best does not turn out to be the best as you can see.  
  
My son,was...growing bored with his occupation and decided to abduct super- beings to merly—pass the time."  
  
"I can see why he did that."said Dragon. "The real question now is...how do I get home?"  
  
"Allow me,valiant mortal."said Doorman. "Oh,and..my apologies for what has occurred here today. I can only promise that we of the kepers of the planes of existence shall try not to let such a thing happen to you or anyone else ever again."  
  
"I hope so."said Dragon. "But no harm done. Oh...and what's gonna happen to..Passage there?"  
  
"Needless to say,"said Doorman. "He shall be under strict supervision. And I'll remind him of when you laid him out like that one,Dragon. Ha-ha..good one."  
  
"Yeah,I tend to lay him low when the situation gets outta hand."said Dragon.  
  
"Well then,"said Doorman. "nice meeting you...and take care now."  
  
With a wave of his hand,Dragon found himself back in his apartment room and home once again. Everything was as he left it.  
  
The next day...he found that the three same super-freaks he fought and put away yesterday were all gone from their holding cells.  
  
Dragon asked Frank if they were removed,but Frank simply replied that neither he nor any of the other officers had any info or regards of the three criminlas that he had fought.  
  
"I..don't believe it!"thought Dragon. "Not only did Doorman not return those three freaks I fought,he also must have erased the memories of there being any trace of them ever existing around here."  
  
Suddenly,he heard a voice in his head. "That's because they never really did exist in your world,Dragon."  
  
It was Doorman's voice.  
  
"Now,don't be alarmed and reply to yourself don't want anyone thinking otherwise eh? I am simply speaking to you on a mental private line like a specialezed telephone call.  
  
Can you hear me now? Good. Ha-ha little joke there.  
  
Anyways,Flatlner,Whim,and the Distorter were also snatched from other planes of reality and placed in Chicago a few days ago. He mentally programmed them to run amok until you were summoned. And well..you know the rest of the story.  
  
I'm sorry for not informing you this last night,but it was all just such a big mess we had to sort it all out and learn for ourselves. I..decided to only allow you the real memory of this event ever happening. Because well..what can I say—you are indeed a truly impressive being in many ways. May your path to your destiny be truly great one.  
  
Until we meet again....Savage Dragon."  
  
And that was it,the message stopped,Dragon could no longer feel the old one's presence.  
  
He then simply smiled to himself and went back off on his bike to take whatever action was going to be next in the streets of Chicago.  
  
THE END.... THE SLAM-BANG ACTION CONTINUES IN ERIK LARSEN'S SAVAGE DRAGON ONLY FROM IMAGE COMICS!  
  
E-mail or R&R me at FF.NET please,and I hope you enjoyed what appears to be the only actual Savage Dragon fic here at FF.Net.  
  
Savage Dragon and related characters are copyright 2004. Flatliner,Whim,Distorter,Passage and Doorman are creations of my own,and I promise,you haven't seen the last of any of them.  
  
C'iao! 


End file.
